bienvenuechezlesloudfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Lisa Loud
À 4 ans, Lisa est la deuxième plus jeune enfant de la famille Loud, et la deuxième plus jeune des cinq sœurs cadettes de Lincoln. On la voit souvent travailler sur des expériences, des équations et des formules complexes. Lisa fréquente la maternelle de l'école élémentaire Royal Woods. La petite enfance Avant le début de la série, Lisa, malgré son très jeune âge, est lauréate du prix Nobel junior. Bien qu'elle soit encore à la maternelle, elle est extrêmement plus intelligente que les autres enfants de son âge et il est démontré qu'elle est capable de monter d'au moins six niveaux. La bande dessinée " It's Just a Phase " révèle qu'elle a commencé à faire des expériences vers l'âge d'un an, mais ses parents croyaient que ce n'était qu'une " phase ". La bande dessinée révèle également qu'à l'époque, sa tenue se composait de ses lunettes, d'un t-shirt vert, d'une blouse blanche, d'une couche et de chaussures roses. Personnalité Bien qu'elle soit la deuxième plus jeune des Louds, Lisa est une enfant prodige, donc elle est la plus intelligente du groupe. A cause de cela, elle a souvent tendance à être égocentrique, grossière, condescendante et sarcastique avec les autres. Elle parle avec un zézaiement latéral, et a généralement un froncement de sourcils stoïque, bien qu'elle sourie de temps en temps. Elle n'est pas aussi excitée que ses frères et soeurs, bien que parfois elle devienne dans cet état quand quelque chose de vraiment bien se passe, comme quand elle et les autres soeurs découvrent la situation romantique de Lincoln dans "Heavy Meddle". Elle affirme que c'est parce qu'elle ne participe pas aux émotions humaines banales, comme le dit le livre Heavy Meddle. On a également montré qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Hugh comme toutes ses autres soeurs et qu'elle avait un côté plus immature, à un moment donné, Hugh a montré son paquet de six sous le mensonge qu'elle enseignait l'anatomie humaine à Lola avec lui comme exemple. Elle est également devenue quelque peu irrationnelle, prétendant qu'elle épouserait Hugh et aurait des enfants avec lui, malgré la différence d'âge évidente, et le suivant partout comme ses autres sœurs. Elle ne croit pas non plus à la superstition, à la voyance, aux bénédictions ou aux malédictions, car elle est réaliste et ne croit qu'en la science, comme l'affirment " Raw Deal " et " Study Muffin ". Cependant, elle n'est pas complètement bornée, car elle croit aux extraterrestres, comme elle le prétend dans "Ami ou faux ?", et elle accepte le fait que sa soeur, Luna, sort avec une fille, comme on le voit dans la bande dessinée "Sam's Pick". Néanmoins, elle aime être avec ses frères et soeurs et s'amuser avec eux, même si elle ne l'exprime pas. Dans de nombreux épisodes, on peut la voir travailler sur des expériences étranges. Dans "Left in the Dark", elle crée un biscuit en forme d'Oreo appelé "Gloweos" avec l'ADN infusé d'une méduse, et si quelqu'un le mange, tout son corps brillera. Un de ses passe-temps favoris est de résoudre des problèmes de mathématiques très difficiles. Elle aime aussi étudier les habitudes de ses frères et sœurs en matière de caca et de salle de bain, ce qu'ils trouvent tous dégoûtant et ennuyeux. Comme on le voit dans "Overnight Success", Lisa aime non seulement faire des expériences sur ses frères et sœurs, mais elle aime aussi les faire avec des personnes extérieures à sa famille. Bien qu'elle soit facilement la plus mature de ses frères et sœurs, elle peut aussi être assez espiègle et sournoise. La plupart de ses farces sont cachées dans des objets sans prétention, comme de la crème contre l'acné, de l'écran solaire, du rince-bouche, etc., avec des résultats comme le bleuissement de la peau, les coups de soleil légers et la fièvre induite par le piment fort, respectivement. Lisa est également tout à fait disposée à se joindre à la folie causée par ses frères et sœurs, qu'il s'agisse de disputes pour de l'argent, de la " zone de confort " ou simplement de jouer le jeu. Cela prouve que si Lisa est un génie, elle est encore une enfant et agit en fonction de son âge. Contrairement à la plupart des membres de sa famille, Lisa est très honnête et directe sur ce qu'elle a en tête. L'honnêteté brutale de Lisa n'est pas tant par sens moral, mais parce qu'elle ne veut pas gaspiller de l'espace cérébral en inventant un mensonge. Cependant, dans "House of Lies", elle est montrée horrifiée par le nombre de mensonges dans sa maison, et essaie même d'y remédier, ce qui implique que son honnêteté est au moins partiellement due à un sens de la moralité. Comme on le voit dans "Heavy Meddle", son honnêteté la rend incapable de garder un secret. Comme Lincoln, elle est très individuelle, contrairement au reste des sœurs, comme on le voit dans "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House". Lisa, comme son opposée polaire Leni, est ironiquement très écervelée. Elle peut fréquemment oublier des ingrédients essentiels à ses diverses expériences, ce qui peut mener à des résultats dévastateurs, bien qu'hilarants. Elle oublie aussi fréquemment de lever les yeux en lisant pendant qu'elle marche, ce qui la gêne beaucoup, et a tendance à égarer ses flacons, ses éprouvettes et ses produits chimiques. Comme on peut le voir dans " Party Down ", Lisa semble avoir un côté amusant, car elle a un excès de sucre en mangeant trop de chocolat provenant d'une fontaine à chocolat. Cela prouve que Lisa n'est pas une personne complètement absurde et qu'elle peut se détendre et faire son âge. Apparence Lisa a les cheveux bruns courts et hirsute (ce qui est une perruque), et porte de grandes lunettes pour l'aider à voir. Elle porte un chandail vert à col roulé, un pantalon rose et des chaussures brunes sans chaussettes, qui s'abaissent tous pour illustrer son comportement stoïque. Ses vêtements de nuit comprennent une chemise de nuit vert lime et un pantalon assorti. Ses maillots de bain comprennent des lunettes de protection bleues et un maillot de bain vert d'une pièce avec une ligne rose horizontale au milieu. "Potty Mouth" révèle qu'elle est en fait chauve et édenté à cause de ses expériences. Pour cette raison, elle porte une perruque et un dentier. De plus, elle a un orteil supplémentaire sur son pied droit. Les lunettes de Lisa sont à monture noire, avec deux verres circulaires de couleur bleue translucide, et seules ses pupilles sont visibles à travers elles lorsqu'elle les porte. Depuis "Making the Grade", elle a corrigé ses yeux chirurgicalement et n'a plus besoin d'eux pour voir. Cependant, elle les porte toujours pour des raisons inconnues, peut-être une réaction subconsciente puisqu'elle les a portés toute sa vie. Habitude * Lisa est douée pour le breakdance, comme le montre "Tripped !". * Lisa est nommée d'après l'une des cinq soeurs de Chris Savino. * Son nom signifie "promis par Dieu". 6 * Le chandail de Lisa était bleu à l'origine avant d'être changé en vert lors du développement. * Dans le short de pilote et dans "Left in the Dark", son pull était d'un vert plus vif que dans les apparitions ultérieures. * Dans "Friend or Faux ?", il est révélé que Lisa n'a pas d'amis, en raison de son attitude condescendante et antisociale ainsi que de son manque de compréhension de l'amitié. * Cependant, à la fin, elle devient amie avec Darcy. * Pendant longtemps, on a cru que Lisa était la première soeur de Loud à voir son deuxième prénom révélé, dans "April Fools Rules", où il est révélé que son deuxième prénom est Marie. Cependant, cela pourrait être faux, car selon le segment " Ask Lincoln " dans Instagram, leurs parents appellent tout le monde Marie comme deuxième prénom lorsqu'ils ont des problèmes2. * Comme le montre " Le secret ou les conséquences ", Lisa n'utilise pas la salle de bain, car cela lui vole du temps pour ses expériences, et utilise plutôt le pot d'entraînement de Lily. * Elle a l'habitude de donner le nom scientifique d'un événement ou d'un objet, puis de l'appeler par son " nom de rue ". * Elle préfère s'asseoir à l'arrière de la voiture au cas où le moteur exploserait ou qu'un avion volant à basse altitude entrerait en jeu. * Les épisodes "Linc or Swim" et "Suite and Sour" suggèrent que Lisa est hypocondriaque, car on la voit constamment essayer de vérifier si une piscine dans laquelle elle s'apprête à entrer est propre. * Lisa a déjà terminé l'école en obtenant un doctorat, mais dans " Making the Grade ", elle se rend soudainement à l'école primaire de Lincoln. * On voit dans "Driving Miss Hazy" qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de faire les devoirs de Lori, mais qu'elle n'apprécie pas le fait que ce n'est pas assez "stimulant" pour elle. * Dans "For Bros About to Rock", il est révélé que Luna a ruiné le premier opéra de Lisa en plongeant sur l'orchestre. * Cela révèle également que Lisa aime l'opéra. * Le super pouvoir idéal de Lisa est son cerveau, prétendant qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. * Son nom polonais est Halszka, avec le surnom "Hala". * Il a été révélé dans "Chorale et Paix" que Lisa paie les factures de la maison. * Il est révélé dans "Effet papillon" que Lisa donne des cours particuliers à Lynn pour qu'elle puisse rester dans ses équipes sportives. * Il est également révélé dans "Study Muffin" que Lisa donne des cours à toutes ses autres sœurs. Elle ne donne pas de cours à Lincoln parce qu'elle n'a pas le temps de le faire, bien qu'apparemment elle le ferait si elle en était capable. * Il est confirmé dans "Picture Perfect" qu'elle est presque aveugle et qu'elle ne voit pas très bien sans ses lunettes. * Dans la bande dessinée "Shocker", Lisa a la capacité de comprendre le babil de Lily. * Cela signifie que Lisa, Lincoln et Luan sont les seuls à pouvoir comprendre le babillage de Lily. * Elle parle au public dans "Undie Pressure", ce qui fait d'elle le premier personnage à part Lincoln à le faire. * Dans l'épisode "Snow Bored", il est montré que Lisa a des liens avec la NASA. * Elle est la deuxième plus jeune, mais la plus intelligente de ses frères et sœurs. Par ailleurs, Leni est la deuxième plus âgée mais la moins intelligente de ses frères et sœurs. * D'après "Party Down", elle peut être très excitée par le sucre. * Il est révélé dans "Spell It Out" que Lisa a passé 1 482 jours dans son laboratoire, ce qui équivaut à 4 ans et 22 jours. Cela signifie qu'elle est un génie de la science depuis sa naissance. * Lisa peut parfois être très immature et dégoûtante. Comme on peut le voir dans " Study Muffin ", elle montre le paquet de six et les fesses de Lola Hugh, et dans " Lock 'n' Loud ", elle a installé des caméras dans la salle de bain, et elle a demandé à Lori et Leni leurs échantillons de selles. * Aussi, dans "Room with a Feud", Luan demande à Lisa comment elle obtient leurs échantillons d'ADN. * Dans "Potty Mouth", il est révélé qu'en raison d'une "expérience nucléaire qui a mal tourné", Lisa est chauve et doit porter une perruque, et a également un orteil supplémentaire sur son pied droit. Il est également révélé que Lisa porte de fausses dents, mais on ne lui explique jamais comment, si ce n'est que Lisa dit simplement à ses frères et sœurs que c'est une "longue histoire". * Cependant, l'information sur les cheveux et les pieds de Lisa a été contredite à quelques reprises dans les épisodes précédents, comme dans "Room with a Feud", quand elle se gratte la tête, pour ensuite voir ses cheveux tomber, comme s'ils étaient attachés à elle. De plus, dans les épisodes où elle est montrée pieds nus, elle ne semble pas avoir d'orteil supplémentaire sur l'un ou l'autre de ses pieds. * Dans "The Mad Scientist", tout en s'assurant qu'elle a ses onze orteils après avoir remonté le temps, il est également révélé vers la fin de l'épisode que Lisa ne porte pas non plus de chaussettes sur ses pieds lorsqu'elle porte ses chaussures. * Dans "Potty Mouth", il est montré que Lisa aime la musique rap/hip-hop, car elle est vue en train d'écouter et de chanter avec une paire d'écouteurs. * Dans "L is for Love", il est révélé que Lisa a le béguin pour un garçon nommé David, qui comme Lisa elle-même, est né très intelligent et aime étudier les sciences et d'autres sujets. Il semble également être une version masculine de Lisa. * Selon Lori dans "Garage Banned", Lisa a enlevé l'appendice de Lincoln. * D'après certaines informations de The Loud House sur Instagram : * Elle se décrit comme "98% d'eau". * Elle veut se rendre en Alaska en été pour faire des recherches 24 heures sur 24. * Personne n'a l'autorisation pour ses secrets. * Sa plus grande envie est quand un bar à salade est à court de croûtons. * Elle doit 50 000 dollars à la bibliothèque pour des livres en retard, comme le révèle "Lire à haute voix". * Dans "No Place Like Homeschool", il est révélé qu'elle n'est pas douée pour les arts et l'artisanat, en raison de ses doigts boudinés. * Dans "Fool Me Twice", il est révélé qu'elle parle aussi le mandarin, le latin, le suédois et le rap de la côte ouest. * Les faits : * L'actrice de Lisa, Lara Jill Miller, chante aussi l'ami de Lincoln, Liam, la meilleure amie de Lynn, Margo, et l'amie de Lori, Dana. * Le doubleur coréen de Lisa, Ja-yeon Kim, chante aussi Lily. * Le doublage russe de Lisa, Larisa Brokhman, chante aussi Lucy, Lana et Clyde. * Le doublage italien de Lisa, Giuliana Atepi, chante aussi Leni. * Le chanteur hébreu de Lisa, Tami Barak, chante aussi Ronnie Anne et Mrs. * Le doublage philippin de Lisa, Hara Velasquez, chante aussi Lana. * La chanteuse grecque de Lisa, Maria Zervou, chante aussi Luna. * La doublure polonaise de Lisa, Anna Wodzyńska, chante aussi Adelaide et Polly Pain. * The Mad Scientist révèle qu'elle peut faire une machine à voyager dans le temps mais pas un sandwich PB&J. Il révèle aussi qu'elle ne peut pas fermer sa combinaison de sommeil et qu'elle a de la difficulté à dormir la nuit sans une histoire. * Friend or Faux ? révèle qu'elle fait toujours des siestes. Le jeu sous licence Living Loud : Lincoln's List révèle que l'heure de sa sieste ne coïncide pas avec celle de Lily, car on lui montre qu'elle est active pendant qu'elle fait sa sieste. en:Lisa Loud es:Lisa Loud he:ליסה רעש id:Lisa Loud it:Lisa ms:Lisa Loud pl:Halszka Harmidomska pt-br:Lisa Loud ru:Лиза Лауд tl:Lisa Loud zh:麗莎勞德 Catégorie:Personnages